In Frozen time
by Pete407
Summary: Takes place during OOTP; instead of dying, Sirius is turned into stone and Snape is the only one who can change him back. His limbido for Sirius takes over though and he doesn't really handle it that well.   Heavy SLASH. Harry/Sirius and Sirius/Snape
1. Alive

"Harry, get down!" Sirius screamed at Harry, forcing his head down with his hand. Spells flew over them both and Harry could hear screaming and crying in the distance. He looked over to his right only to see Hermione still unconscious on the floor and Neville, trying desperately to win his battle with the death eater Bellatrix but failing. Lupin, who was fighting his own battle, seemed to see this and came to his rescue, fighting two death eaters at once. He heard another shout and saw Luna, her face all bloody falling on her back from an attack. She moaned loudly but Tonks ran to her side, her wands above her body, defending her. More sparks flew by and the air above Harry was now alit with hues of all colors.

All over Harry saw his friends fighting…Getting hut because of him….and the guilt in his stomach started to take over. Because of his stupid fleeing to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius, who was here above him, unharmed, people were getting hurt and their lives were not in danger. And here Harry was, down on the ground, a low place to be. But it was Sirius who kept Harry down and then he put his body over his godson protectively, his chest over Harry's head. Harry could almost hear Sirius's heart beating from under him. There were more shouts and screams from all over and Harry saw Kingsley shot down a death eater. He had always been a powerful wizard to Harry, and with his presence Harry's heart started to lift. Mad Eye was also there, swishing his wand back and forth to shield spells.

"Harry!" Harry looked up. Sirius brought him from under him and looked him in the eyes, as more spells flew above them. "I want you to listen to me Harry, and get the others out of here."

"What?" Harry said surprised. "No! I want to stay here with you…"

"Harry-"

"I won't lose you again!"

Sirius starred into his godson's eyes then and there, love and emotion seeming to fill them. Harry quickly looked to the ground embarrassed. Somehow that had come out wrong, at the wrong time, at the wrong place…then everything paused for a moment as the two were only aware of each other and nothing else.

"Harry…" Sirius began, pulling his chin up with his hand. Harry allowed him to do this and looked back in Sirius's eyes, eyes that were shining blue. They were beautiful, but as soon as that notion occurred to Harry, he shook his head, trying to remember where they were. And then out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw one. A death eater, right behind Sirius advancing towards him, his wand at the ready.

"Sirius!" Harry started to scream, and then Sirius looked behind himself and everything slowed down.

"Marvefellious!" the death eater screamed and a blue cloud of smoke seemed to hit Sirius in the chest.

Sirius was sent flying and fell onto his back. Harry held up his wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" and the death eater was also sent flying in the other direction. Harry then turned his attention back to Sirius who was still lying on the floor, eyes looking up. Harry's heart stopped. He was just lying there still. What was this? At first it seemed to Harry a normal attack spell, but then something started to change.

Sirius seemed to freeze, his arms and legs dropped to his side and his eyes locked at the sky. He seemed to be breathing, but with a halt it suddenly stopped and his whole body seemed to turn a light grey. Harry watched in horror as Sirius's whole body soon became a grayish white and crackling sounds accompanied it. It kept changing, and Harry watched as Sirius's body started to harden, harden more and more, until a glowing light overtook Sirius's body until it slowly faded out.

Harry froze, unaware of everything in the background and ran towards Sirius. He bent down and called out his name but Sirius didn't answer. Then Harry touched his face and pulled back in surprise of how cold and lifeless it was. His mind started to run. He had seen something like this happen to Neville in his first year, and even Hermione, but the color of this seemed permanent. Hermione still had hers when she was turned into stone, and Neville's his….but Sirius seemed dead without his color. He was a pale white grey, which made his once blue eyes seem dead. And something in Harry's heart jumped.

Sirius had been turned into stone. A marble. A statue. And he could no longer protect Harry.

Harry heard the death eater scream in triumph and Harry looked back, rage in his eyes as he raised his wand.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Harry screamed and the death eaters legs seemed to snap backwards. Other death eaters seemed to hear this cry of scream and then they slowly advanced toward Harry. He stuck his wand out and stood over Sirius. He wouldn't let them hurt him. More spells flew towards him and something like a invisible shield suddenly seemed to go between Harry and the death eaters, blocking the spells sent for the two.

"Harry!" can the overpowering voice above him. Harry looked up to see Dumbledore by him. As spells flew, the headmaster was shielding the two from the fire. He drew back his power and sent what looked like an electric bolt toward them and blew some away. Harry could only watch because he felt his legs couldn't move. They couldn't move…they were shaking….

Suddenly Dumbledore grabbed him by the shoulder violently.

"Hold on," he said sternly. Harry knew what was going to happen. It had happened in his fourth year with the portkey. He quickly bent down and took Sirius's solid hand and held on tight. Suddenly the world began to spin. Everything went everywhere and colors and shapes shifted in front of Harry's eyes. Then it all stopped and Harry landed with a thud on the floor. An equally louder THUD was accompanied next to him by Sirius who fell face forward on the floor. Harry looked up to see that they were now in Dumbledore's office. A murmurs of portraits were now chatting and muttering. He didn't even notice Dumbledore standing above him.

"Harry, stay here." Dumbledore said. Then in a flash of white light, he was gone again. Back to the Department of Mysteries. Harry stood up and felt the need to accompany him, his heart racing and ready, but then he remembered Sirius. He looked to the floor and saw the still hardened version of his godfather. His heart seemed to skip a beat. His knees buckled beneath him and he landed next to Sirius. He put his hands under Sirius's body and began to turn him over. Sirius was incredible heavy. Turning him onto his back made Harry realize just how hard Sirius was. How he was not even a breathing human anymore, but more or so an object. A rock. When he finally got Sirius on his back, Harry looked at his face which was still in the same expression it had been before he had been attacked. Harry touched him again, running his hand through Sirius's face.

"Sirius…" he uttered.

But Sirius didn't answer. He _couldn't_ answer. He was as still as a muggle photograph. Where faces were frozen in time and the feelings would never change. Then Harry began to panic.

"Oh god, Sirius, please…" Harry started to whimper, bringing another hand to Sirius's shoulder. Tears were coming out of his eyes, landing atop the marble face of Sirius and Harry watched as they slid down, making the statue wet. He then remembered why he had gone to the ministry in the first place. To find Sirius. To save him. The was the main goal. And he had failed the proof was frozen right in front of him. Harry then lowered his head onto Sirius's body, holding him with all his might, and began to cry.


	2. Sirius safety

It had been ages until Dumbledore returned to find Harry lying on top of his godfather.

Dumbledore walked slowly up to him, knowing that anything he would say next would not be taken as good news.

"Harry," he said. And Harry looked up. Dumbledore was surprised to see that the boy wasn't crying. He had been gone for some time though and it was possibly his tears had dried up. But seeing Harry there, defenseless and holding onto the only father figure he ever had made something in Dumbledore's stomach sink.

Dumbledore continued to walk towards Harry as Harry quickly started to stand up. He looked somewhat embarrassed that Dumbledore had caught him in this moment. Awkwardness filled Harry but then concern replaced it.

"What…?"

"Everyone is fine, I thought you'd be glad to know," Dumbledore said. "Though they might spend some time in the hospital wing for some weeks but the worst part of everything is…possibly lying right in front of us."

Harry's throat seemed to constrict and he looked down at Sirius. Just a couple of moments ago he had heard his heart beating and now he seemed….

"Is he…..?" Harry couldn't finish.

"He is not dead," Dumbledore said. A wave of relief seemed to come over Harry. To know that Sirius was not dead; rather just stuck. "If anything, this spells makes the body very much alive," Dumbledore continued looking down at Sirius. "He can hear and see and feel everything, but this the spell does not allow his body to react to it."

Harry paused, looking from Sirius to Dumbledore and then after a few moments got the courage to ask, "You can turn him back, right?"

"Not I. I'm not familiar with this type of method…"

"This type of…method?"

"It's of the Dark Arts…"

"What?"

"Surely you remember when your friend Hermione went through something like this. The spell forced the victim a dream like deep sleep. They would have no knowledge of what happened to them as soon as they recovered from it. But this one is different. During the middle ages, the ministry used to use this method to punish criminals. They'd make them powerless but still aware of their surrounding when kept in stone. Then they would do things such as light the victim with fire. The victim was naturally unharmed in the end, but could still feel everything. This made spilling out secrets easier for the ministry. A somewhat win-win situation for them."

Something in Harry's stomach seemed to turn over as Dumbledore told him this. It occurred to him that the spell used on the students in second year was to keep them helpless. Sirius's was not only also that, but for torture as well. Harry didn't want to think about what would've happened to Sirius if they hadn't got him out of their…what Voldemort might've done to him.

Harry's eyes darted to the ceiling and he took a breath in, trying to take in everything he was told. Then he looked back at Sirius.

"So…he can hear us right now?"

"Yes."

"Good," said a voice from behind them. "I wouldn't want him to miss out in him hearing what a stupid git he is."

Harry's head whirled around to see Severus Snape leaning in the doorway, a smug amused look on his face. Harry looked back at Sirius quickly, waiting to hear an insult come from his mouth. Sirius was always proud and cocky and responded to whatever Snape gave him with a witty one liner. It seemed to Harry that was he propelled to do it. But Sirius did nothing. His body was still frozen and his eyes looked up in the ceiling as though he hadn't even heard him. Harry then felt a rush of anger overcome him and he turned to Snape, his heart beating. The memory of him captive in Umbridge's office soon came to mind and how Snape left him there, not even caring if Sirius was in any danger at all.

"You goddamn bastard…" Harry couldn't help himself and didn't even realized what he said until three portraits on the wall gasped. "This is all your fault…"

Snape walked forward, hate in his eyes as mutual as Harry's.

"What?" he asked. "That Black is as useless now as he's always been?"

"Severus, please…" Dumbledore said, putting a hand on Harry who was more then furious. He wanted to lunge at Snape, and it was only Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder that stopped him from doing so.

"If you could make a potion that will turn him back, I'm sure The Order will be thankful towards you for doing so."

"Thankful?" Snape sneered. "Sir, we've now got Black were we want him. I'm sure The Order would much more prefer him this way."

Harry's fingernails pierced his palms and he didn't think he could take it any longer. What was the point of the greasy git openly mocking Sirius? He knew Sirius was helpless and could never respond, so why keep going at it? And the answer that it was possibly to anger and humiliate Sirius, made Harry all the more ready to take out his wand and strike at him.

"Harry!" Dumbledore shouted. "I don't think Sirius would be thrilled at what you're doing, as Severus is the only one who can help him. And Severus, please…"

Snape looked at Dumbledore with fire in his eyes, but he didn't speak. Then Harry lowered his wand.

"Please, Severus. We need your help."

Snape stared at Dumbledore, the presence bigger and of more authority than him and then started to nod.

"You need somewhere to keep him safe in, Severus," Dumbledore said. "Do you have such a place?"

Harry's ears seemed to prick up.

Snape? _Snape? _Allow Sirius's _enemy _to take him in and watch over him? Allow Snape to have Sirius, who was helpless, and possibly torture him?

Harry remembered all the times Sirius has stuck up for him in front of Snape and now it was time for Harry to do the same.

"Sirius wouldn't have wanted that," Harry told Dumbledore, starring right into his eyes.

"I'd like to inform you, Potter, that I also don't want the job," Snape snarled. "I'd rather turn myself into stone rather than have to see his uselessness in my presence…"

"Then why don't you?" Harry shot back. "He wouldn't be stuck like this if you had just helped me in Umbridge's office."

"Help?" Snape advanced toward Harry. "What was alerting The Order for anyway? Black has no one else but himself to blame for playing a hero and rushing after you."

Harry suddenly looked at Snape with pain in his eyes. In a way, Snape was right. If he hadn't gone to The Department of Mysteries, Sirius wouldn't be stuck like this. But he didn't want anyone to put the known blame on him, least in front of Dumbledore. Harry was furious, but he knew that wouldn't help him get his godfather back to normal. He closed his eyes and said calmly, "Can you just help him?"

Snape looked at Harry and then walked over to Sirius. He knelt down, seeming to study the object. He stared into Sirius's eyes and then said, "It's going to take more effort than you can imagine. By some time, I'll get him back to his grubby self again. Albus, I can do the job."

"Thank you," Dumbledore said.

But Harry wasn't going to give him any thanks. He knew Sirius surely didn't want to give Snape any thanks but in the pit of his stomach he was still grateful.

Snape suggested to put him in a room in the dungeons, a place no one would see him. It was dark and cold and near Snape's studies. He would have easy access to Black anytime. It was agreed, though Harry didn't quite like the idea of Sirius alone in a dark cold room. Even though Sirius was stone, the others realized was still heavy. Harry wanted to take legs and Snape took his head, but it was almost too much. Snape then used a spell to levitate Sirius in the air and towards dungeons. They had to keep an eye out for any students, but it was the middle of the night. There was not really anyone walking the grounds at this time except Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. After some time of walking, they came into a room with an old white mattress in the center. Snape placed Sirius on it and Harry went up to Sirius to make sure he was comfortable enough. He stared at his godfather's face and then looked around. The room was old but didn't seem that bad. There was carpet, wallpaper, and sheets. Still, as he looked back at Sirius's face he felt like he was abandoning him.

As Snape and Dumbledore were discussing something about The Order, Harry's hand went to Sirius's shoulder. If Sirius could feel him now, he could surely hear him.

"You're going to be okay," he said. "You'll be fine…"

And then Dumbledore made a sound that it was time to leave. Harry looked back in pity at what he has done to Sirius, and felt it hard to leave. But he managed to tear his eyes away from the sight as Snape turned off the lights and shut the door behind him. All Harry could think was that Sirius was alone now and unprotected.


	3. The Whipping Man

As soon as Potter and Dumbledore were gone, Snape went to his studies to ease against a chair and start to drain down a whiskey. It had been a long day and hard day and it had satisfied him somewhat. What happened to Black was comical, but at the same time it placed a burden onto him. Looking after Black, caring for Black, and then making sure he got better. Snape started to ponder why he was even in this position. Wasn't he the one to be phrased for getting all those stupid twits back home safely? Surely the Ministry of Magic was now in crisis in finding about Voldemort which was only good; It was a good tactic for the dark lord to keep in the shadows. It was easier to recruit people that way, but now all the defenses were up. He was the possible cause for all of it. What if Voldemort found out? Surely he would be in danger. Did anyone think about will well being as they left? As the sun set? As night came? No, it was all about Black. Black and his stupidity. It wasn't any better that their last conversation was a heated one. As soon as Snape told The Order about Harry, Black was up and ready for the action. It was somewhat insulting to Snape, to see a man risk his life just for a game. Potter's love and concern for him seemed to mean nothing. It was odd how Black never saw that. Everyone noticed the affection Potter placed on Black, to the point where they really didn't understand why. Black wasn't really the father figure type. So why choose him? Snape shrugged his shoulders at the thoughts and then remembered the last thing Black has said to him.

"Didn't you hear me?" Snape spat at Black. "Dumbledore wants you here. Are you going to really defile his orders?"

"I don't give a rats ass about his orders!" Black shouted. "My godson is in danger because of me."

And with that he was gone. Something about that angered him but at the same time made him…somewhat look up to Black. He was an ass for defiling orders and not caring about anyone but himself…but he still had the guts to say it and do it. Most of The Order never did give Dumbledore's orders a second thought but Black always dared to. The rebel ness was somewhat of a turn on. Something Snape hated Black for. It was another one of his characteristics that he often wish to have while in school. It was hard for Snape that his enemy was not only handsome and popular, but would also die for what he believed in. And that made something in Snape burn until he realized at the same time his balls beginning to twitch. He sat up, trying to make it go away and took another drink. All this talk of Black was a lot for the night…it was then he decided to pay Black his first visit. He walked down the corridor and into the dark room, turned on the light, and looked with hatred at this marble of stone. This useless piece of shit.

Snape leaned on the doorframe, starring at it for a while.

"I hope you're happy," he said loudly enough for the rock to hear. "Running off and almost getting yourself killed…what would've Potter done without you? Possibly been much better off."

He waited for a response but nothing came. It was incredibly strange. Not that the sound of silence was possibly a good change. He walked up to the statue and looked down, fury burning in him.

"You stupid git…" he said. "Look at you now. Cold and helpless…you can't even touch your balls."

Something in Snape's stomach turned over when he said this. What propelled him to say that? He immediately went on, trying to forget what he had said.

"What was the point? What was the point?" he asked it. But Black didn't answer. Snape's breathing increased and then he knew how to break it. He walked backwards and then, with all his might, kicked the side of Black's ribs.

"How are you feeling now?" Snape asked and then took another kick. Black was stiff and didn't even rock when Snape tried this, but he remembered what Dumbledore said to Potter in his office. How Black could still feel, hear, and see everything. But this wasn't working. Snape took his wand and levitated Black's body off the bed and then slammed it into the floor. He stalked up to it and then took a stronger kick at Black's head.

"That's for everything," he wheezed. "Everything…"

He kicked again and the only sound that was made was loud thud Snape's shoe made with Black. It was still starring up helpless and Snape's heart started to beat faster and faster.

"I'll make you pay for making me your whipping boy in school….your…_bitch_!"

And then he kicked again and then got another idea. He laid his foot upon the area where Black's penis was and stood on it, forcing all his weight on it.

"I'm going to make sure no spawn of yours ever comes into this world," he snarled and kicked that place hard. This time the marble moved with it. Snape kicked it again and again and again until he was in a white fury. He almost didn't realize what was happening. All he knew was that he wanted to cause pain and suffrage to this man…

Then he walked backwards, pointed his wand at Black and, while taking his last drink of whiskey, shouted, "_Crucio!" _

The spell hit the statue and at first it somewhat rattled back and forth but then stopped. Snape watched, on cloud nine for doing this until he realized that Black was not responding to any of this. None of this. What was the point of torture if you don't get to see the results first hand? He sneered at Black and then angrily spit on his face.

"You're my whipping boy now," Snape uttered. He threw the bottle on the ground and then walked to the entrance, where he turned off the light and slammed the door behind him.


	4. The Noon Hangover

The next day he went into the room, confident and tall, somewhat drunk. He didn't normally spend so much time drinking, and it was unusual to him as to why he was even allowing himself to do it in the first place. What had changed so much in his personality the last two days? Often he never really thought about alcohol as it made him slippery and more depressed. Black often drank and it was it befell on Snape to take his drunken rants whenever he arrived to just to give news to The Order. They were annoying and pitiful and it only made Snape feel that much more superior as he walked away, feeling like the better man. He knew he was. So why was he acting so…unlike himself lately? It didn't make any sense and Snape choose not to dive that much. He carried his fire whiskey in his hand and walked over to Black and sat down next to him, somewhat amused by the tide of things, obviously given to him by the bottle.

"I'm quite happy how things worked out, aren't you?" he asked. "You're nothing more than a rock now…a classic piece of art whose soul purpose is to make this room look more inhabitable."

He took a drink from the bottle and then paused for a moment. No sound in the room at all.

"A pet, really…" Snape finished. He then began to have a flashback of his schooldays (this also happening quite often suddenly) The days oh him walking down the corridors as a boy was at a distant. "I always wanted you chained up in my room so I could torture you. I often imagined it as a boy in school. You, hanging by your wrists on the wall, against your will, of course…angry and determined. I always pictured that cock of yours as…something impressive."

Another long pause.

"You always made it seem like it was something to boost about. Sticking it in every girl you met. Like it was a national treasure."

Snape then realized he had said too much and pulled back his bottle. He stared in silence at the wall for a few moments, needing to get his feelings out but now embarrassed. He then snorted and looked back at Black. He put the pads of his fingers on top of Black's cheek and then slowly started to feel him down. He was nice and smooth. Cold. But nice. He made marble look incredibly sexy.

Then his hand went as low down as his jeans and his hands paused there. He could see the lump in it and fought about whether or not he should actually touch it. He was alone. He has Black where he wanted him. So…why not? But it was a big step. A incredibly big step for him.

His shaky fingers went to the lump and started to feel this round hill. The erectness of it.

He did this back and forth, back and forth, squeezing the spot every now and then with his whole hand and even sliding it more downwards to see if he could even feel Black's scrotum.

"Nice strong cock," he said, patting it. "You're a good boy…"

Suddenly he heard a loud knock at the door and flinched, removing his hand from the spot instantly. His heart began racing and his eyes moved back and forth throughout the room. It took awhile to try to come himself down. And when he did he realized again that someone was waiting for him at the door.

_Potter_, _no doubt_, he thought.. Who else knew about the room? He sat and listened as the knocking grew more and more louder and desperate. He looked back at Black.

"It looks like your godson has saved you," Snape's lip curled. "You surely realize how much he loves you."

But no reply came. It was the trigger to tell Snape to get on the move. Even when he stood up though he legs were shaky and he was at war with himself that it was the booze. _It was the booze. _

Snape walked to the door and opened it to see Potter standing there, looking somewhat anxious and nervous. After a long moment of silence, Snape asked, "What do you want?"

Potter seemed to freeze on the spot, even more of a statue than Black was.

"Come on, on with it," Snape said. "I've already got once case to work on."

Potter seemed to shake his head and he then looked at Snape as if it were the first time he had seen him. Then ask, "One case?"

"Black."

Potter still hesitated. Then said, "Have you found anything?" Snape stared at him. "To bring him back?"

"It's going to take longer than a week to find something, Potter, I wouldn't expect you to understand how hard this line of work is, and there are things I'm dealing with now more important than Black. He's going to have to wait."

Potter's eyes seemed to then sink, but his head still stayed high. "Have you found any answers yet?"

Snape paused, wondering if he should answer the boy or not. Then said, "I'm a given a duty to do a job by the headmaster of this school. I surely don't need you strutting yourself about it in front of me."

"Listen, I just wanted to know-"

"No, I have not got a cure yet, nor will I have it tomorrow."

Potter paused and something in him seemed to die. He took one breath in, and then he looked up, another question on his mind being wanted answered.

"Can I…ah…see him?"

"I don't see how that will be necessary."

"I guess it won't, but I…I just want to talk to him."

"What's the point, Potter?" Snape seemed to sneer loudly. "He won't be able to talk back to you or any sort; what sort of comfort are you looking for?"

Harry's face grew red and his eyes seemed to blaze with fury. He looked like he was going to open his mouth, but then shut it at the last minute, turned around, and walked away.


	5. The Cure

It had been another two days until Snape had found something good enough nearly of the sort to use on Black. He has first tested it on newts, casting the same spell on them and using the incantation. It has been taken hours to get one right (as the last spells seemed to melt the two). How he would love to test Black this way, the bastard…

But the answer had finally come, and Snape had Black's cure within reach. A late spell that he had to search in books to find, and it was surprising to him that the spell was so easy. It did not need any potion. Only the flick of the wrists. He walked into the room with his wand ready and went to where Black last was and where he hadn't moved; on the mattress. He hadn't seen Black since Potter came and it was a hard thing to come back into the room now. But he had a reason this time.

"You'll be content to know I've found a way to turn you back," Snape said walking up to him. "Whether I'm going to actually use it on you, is the problem you have."

He sat down on the mattress next to Black and looked down at his face. Those hard eyes that made it hard to think there was actually someone in there. Some life trapped inside. Even if Black couldn't move, even though he couldn't talk or anything, Snape could feel this energy all around him. Maybe Potter could feel it as well and that's why he was so worried. He looked down at Black's figure and felt something in his body give a little spark. He breathed in deeply to try to make the feeling go away, but he couldn't deny it.

Even after the years in Azkaban, were only a fragment of his former good looking remained, Black _still _looked somewhat attractive. His body was thin, but his black long hair gave the man a sense of youthfulness but maturity at the same time. He beard was just perfect; not too much but not too little. And the sense that Black didn't seem to _know _this turned Snape on immensely. He was a gorgeous man, but Black didn't seem cocky about that. If anything, he seemed ashamed of his looks. He was, as Snape knew, a more attractive male before Azkaban, the height of his youth. Something about that was lost now but, for Snape, the shadow of it came often. And Snape hated it. It only made Snape the more inferior man. Ugly…how do you get used to that in life?

Without even realizing, his hand went straight to Black's jeans and felt the part in between his legs. He could feel the curve Black's cock made underneath his clothes and even the balls. Snape couldn't help but wonder. Snape stood up, this time angry with himself and then looked back to Black.

"You are gorgeous…" he sneered. He paused, thinking harder and harder and then started to pace back and forth until he made up his mind. He stopped and stared back at Black. And then said, "I'll think I'll keep you as a decoration in my room just a bit longer."

He angrily walked over to the door and slammed it behind him.


	6. Courage

The next few days made it hard for Snape to concentrate. It was worse whenever he had class with Potter. There was something in the air that came from him…desperate to know if Black was alright, but Snape never gave him back the eye contact. Once or twice, as everyone left class when potions was over, Potter stayed behind and seemed to be having a type of battle within himself to confront Snape. But it never happened and Potter always walked away, tail between his legs and defeated.

It was no walk in the park for Snape either; for as long as he had kept Black, he never felt the desire to do anything. He didn't want to set him free but he also didn't want to confront the body. To mock Black's situation in front of him…seemed….distasteful. And it angered Snape that he didn't know why. He started to hate Black more and more as the days went on, but couldn't go see him.

He was too much o a coward. Too afraid too look down at the pathetic helpless man and do something.

As weeks passed on to the first month, he literally kept Black as his prisoner and people started to sense this. They knew that Snape was too clever not to find a solution. Potter no doubt had confronted Dumbledore one day, which lead to a private meeting between him and Dumbledore. During the meeting, where they first discussed Lord Voldemort's building army and new members, Dumbledore brought Black up.

"I'm still working on it," Snape said, scratching his head.

"Severus…" Dumbledore with a disappointed look in his eye. And that was all it took. After the meeting, Snape went down to where Black was captive and turned on the light. The room seemed vacant and empty and like dust was becoming to form in it. It seemed like it had been a hundred years since anyone stepped foot into the room. And this brought a type of sadness to Snape.

His eyes went to Black, and (still watching him) he moved forward. Snape's eyes were a shiny black and determined. His posture was erect and threatening. And now he was going to face his fear; looking down on Black's face.

It was obviously the same. But the statue seemed to give off a poor and helpless atmosphere to it. A longing and as Snape looked into the eyes again, they were pleading. They were fighting. Snape wondered if this was just him making it up in his own head, but he couldn't help feeling Black's suffrage. He was still gorgeous though. Still a good looking boy. And then Snape began to wonder and then…

It was a moment or two before Snape realized that his breathing was increasing. Something in his balls seemed to be exploding and this was it; this was the time. He realized it. This was the moment. He could only do it now. He quickly shed his robes, tossed them on the floor and stood naked before the beautiful marble and for the whole while tried to resist only so that his orgasm would be that much better. Staring down at Black, who was nothing but everything in that moment. After a minute or two of forcing himself to wait and enjoy the air around his nude body, he took out his wand and pointed at Black. For a moment time stood still and Snape couldn't bring himself to speak. He couldn't do this, can't do this, but everything would be so right when it was over. All his desires and pains would be gone and they were tormenting him right now. Why not get it done with? But still his lips didn't move. His mind shouted the spell over and over again in his head, and that was all it took for a bright light to come out of his wand and hit Black, and the clothes around Black's marble body disappeared. Snape looked at his work, taking in every sight that he saw.

Black was a statue and naked now. He still laid in the same position when he was first hit with the spell, body laid back on the mattress, eyes open, and limbs laying comfortably near him. But now, with the clothes gone it took away so much detail that assisted his body. But the tattoos on Black's chest now showed and it almost made Snape whimper with delight. . They were beautiful designs no one knew the meaning to. But god, it made the body that much more of an art. It was marble; it was hard; but it looked alive.

Breathing increasing, Snape then looked down towards Black's penis and had to keep himself from going overboard. That spot…that one spot…finally exposed to him at last.

Black had never been cut, so his foreskin still covered the head with a type of ease and relaxation. Even from Snape view he could see the notable pee hole. The line of veins on it were still clearly visible and you could see every wrinkle in the ball's, which were also a pretty good size. Black's cock was a nicely thick length, not too short like others he had seen in the past and it was in the air by a couple of inches.

_Brilliant_ thought Snape. He would be able to do it. He moved closer to Black and looked into his face, which was still emotionless and hard. What he would've given to make it move…make his eyes colored again. But Snape knew he had to wait just a bit longer.

Snape almost snickered and then said, his voice very high, "Well, Black…you can very easily give the statue of David a run for his money…he never seemed to have a cock this impressive…"

He walked closer to Black and then lowered his wand. He was no longer concerned with Black's cock as much as he was with his face. Without realizing he dropped his wand to the ground with a clink and he sat next to Black to where his lips were almost touching Black's cheeks.

Snape sucked in his breath and then anger seemed to overtake him.

"You always were a hunk of rock…always strutting yourself around Hogwarts as though you has fucked everything in there. Making people who were less than you pay for it. Having no regard for others…you fucked them all. Fucked everyone, didn't you?"

Snape took a deep breath in. "Now it's time the dog learned to obey his master…"

He crawled onto the bed with Black (who shifted to the side because of Snape's weight) and then was close enough to smell him. _Shit _thought Snape…_even as a statue his smell is too intoxicating…_

He grabbed Black's cock. He had never realized how thick it was until then. How the veins in it perfectly stood out or how the skin around his organ seemed to curve in every little detail. It was a beautiful cock. A gorgeous cock. Black needed to know this.

"You're impressive…" Snape said. "Fuck, I hate you…but you're impressive….how long has it been since you've been with a woman?" he started to move his hand up and down Black's cock. "Hmmm? Maybe…ten or twelve years…maybe more. How long has it been since you've jacked off…_.really jacked off_…and found release?"

Snape paused, now looking into Black's pale eyes. "I'm going to get you there…to the point…and never release you. It will be torture, it will be torture…it will release me…I need it…" he panted. "I need it now…."

He then finally found the courage to move. He swung one leg over Black's body and was now above him, looking down at Black. And slowly, still looking at his face, inserted Black's cock into his hole. There was no time to prepare anything at the moment, as Snape didn't have any lotion and his wand was already on the ground. He was already ready. Already situated. So he went further.

It hurt him. It was a rock going up into his ass, a hard and pointy one. But there was something so arousing because of it. He slide himself down more and more onto it until Black was balls deep in it. Snape wasn't too tight so it was easy for him and didn't harm him as much, but even the pain he felt was great. Snape shivered as the tip of Black's foreskin hit his prostate and he yelled out. "That's it…" he said. "That's it…"

Then he started to thrusts himself up and down. It would be difficult; Black could not accompany this, but seeing Black so helpless sent Snape over the edge. Seeing in old enemy, who bullied him and tortured him all throughout school turn to something…like this, made Snape speed up. His hand flew to his own cock the and started to stroke it as one hand propped him up over Black.

"How…does this….feel?" Snape managed to utter. "Being a submissive….dog! You're a bitch…_a bitch_….and I'm the alpha…"

Saying this and thinking this made the hand on his cock go faster. He was alpha. He was owning Black right now, and Black couldn't do anything. Black was now the bitch. The bitch after so many years and it made Snape start to come over Black's grey hard chest.

"How does it feel not to be able to cum?" Snape snapped. "I know you can feel it too….deep in your balls…I know you can _hear _me…how does it feel?"

And this was too much and Snape screamed and cummed some more. The bed was now making loud back and forth sounds and Black's statue body was rocking back and forth with Snape's rhythm. It was so much to see him this way, so much….and Snape thanked the lord for his time. His revenge…his payback. Because now, whatever happened, Black would never be able to cum…never be released and it was something Snape knew all too well as his years as a teenager. He could almost hear Black screaming within the stone to be free, but it would not be any use; this was just too arousing. Black was prisoner again, this time in his own body. And it was hot.

And then, during a couple of moments, Snape heard the door slam open a young voice scream, "_Expelliarmus!" _

It wasn't a pleasant escape; Black's cock was lodged into Snape's hole so perfectly at that moment, and when Snape was hit with the spell and thrown, he was violently ripped from Black's penis and grinned his teeth in pain. He hit the wall and landed on the floor, a sweaty panting, naked mess. His eyes darted to the door to see Harry Potter with his wand raised high, the charming light of horror still lingering in his eyes. He lowered his wand and the two locked eyes for what seemed like forever, Potter's eyes blazing with fire for what he was doing to his godfather. Potter finally broke the stare and ran towards Black and covered up his naked body with a cover of sheets, the chest still covered with Snape's cum.

Even from far away, Snape seemed to see Potter shaking about that he had just seen. Snape watched as he looked at the statue of his godfather with pity, sadness, and suffrage.

Snape signed and then began to get to his feet.

"Stay down!" Potter yelled loudly pointing his wand as Snape. Snape stood still, but couldn't help but make a grin form on the corner of his mouth.

Potter seemed to be having trouble trying to keep his composure. Snape has never seen the boy this angry, and he looked like at any moment he would even perform the killing curse at Snape. But his hand laid upon his godfather's chest, protectively and he snarled.

"You fucking bastard…you sick fuck….you…." Potters face grew more and more pale.

"Bastard?" Snape asked. "Oh, Potter, if you wanted to have a go on your Godfather as well, all you had to do was ask."

Potters eyes flamed as he screamed, "CRUCIO!"

Snape fell onto the floor as pain took him; it felt like nails impaling his skin, like his skin was on fire. But he refused to scream. He kept his mouth shut and soon the pain faded. He opened his eyes and still saw Potter, tears now running down his face.

"How could you?" He uttered, voice shaking. "How could you….do this to him!"

"Fuck him?" Snape dared to say. "Your godfather's got one hell of a dick, haven't you noticed?"

"FUCK OFF!" Potter yelled and started to move towards Snape but stopped.

Soon it was quiet and the only thing in the room was Potter's heavy breathing. Snape stared at this boy, knowing he was angry that he violated his godfather, a man who was like a father to him, but then, as the tears on Potters face started streaming down and down and down, Snape realized what the man _actually_ meant to him. Snape slowly stood up, his orgasm now gone from this revolution. Potter couldn't help it anymore and sat down on the bed next to Black.

Something in Snape told him he should've been happy, excited to see Potter this low, but it wasn't as good as it seemed….

Potter was being pathetic now and embarrassed, for himself and Black. Something in Potter…somewhere in him…Snape saw himself. But neither of them wanted to admit it.

Potter was dying inside, slowly. And then at that moment Snape realized the best thing he could do for the boy. The biggest favor. He stared at Potter with cold eyes and hesitated, and then finally got the balls to ask.

"Take your clothes off," he demanded.

Potter looked up at him, eyes still red, and said, "What…?"

"Take them off. Now."

Potter hesitated, starring at Black, and looked like he was almost going to laugh. When Snape didn't return this laughter, he looked at Snape with a sense of horror in his eyes. He was still breathing loudly, and couldn't control it. It seemed as though Potter was going to say something angrily at Snape, but he never did. He just looked to the floor.

Snape walked closer to Potter, put a hand on his shoulder and then whispered, "Don't kid yourself."

Potter looked up.

"You're not going to get around to it any other way…Black isn't a homosexual…I know. There's no other way in…"

And then there was a long pause and then Potter nodded. He looked at Black on the mattress and his breathing slowly slowed down. Then he looked back at Snape, his eyes pleading.

"Please, don't watch," he said. Snape nodded but they both knew he would. But that wasn't the concern at the moment.

Potter stripped off his clothes quickly, and Snape then saw how desperate the boy was. His cock was already raised, leaking, and red. Potter gave one last look at Snape, and then his attention turned to his godfather.


	7. Sweet Release

Harry knelt next to him, staring at his face and without saying a word, climbed on top of him, throwing the sheets covering him to the floor. He looked down to see Sirius's face, and it's blankness was worse than any other expression Sirius had ever given him. To not know what he was thinking…to not know what he was feeling.

And then Harry started to insert his godfather's already wet cock into himself. Even already wet, it was hard, but this wasn't Sirius's fault. It certainly felt like a rock and Harry never had anything this hard penetrate him before. Harry decided to take it slow and eased himself into Sirius's cock. He had never seen a cock as big and thick as his godfathers. It was truly something to be proud of, and Harry started to understand where Sirius's cocky attitude came from. But maybe it would be too big…

He moved down slower and slower but then realized the spot was just not wet enough.

"Wait," he said and took his hole off of Sirius. He remembered a small bottle of hand lotion he had in his pocket and he ran to the spot, his own cock twitching and pleading. His breathing was going rapid and he finally found the bottle. He squirted a good amount in his hand and then went back to Sirius. He had never _touched_ Sirius's cock. But now was not the time to hesitate. He brought his hand around the thick length and brought it up and down until it was smothered in the stuff and dripping down the shaft. And then he applied some up his hole, as much as he possibly could. Then he was ready. He climbed back onto bed again and quickly inserted Sirius's penis into him. He moved down slower and it began to hurt more and hurt.

"Oh god, Sirius…" he said. He then started to lower himself down more, pain taking over. A nice kind of pain, but still it hurt him and it was quickly demolishing his arousal. He knew he had to get past though. If he could just get Sirius past that one point everything would be gorgeous.

"Oh god," he uttered at the tip of Sirius's cock touched his prostate. "Oh…god!"

The bed now started to make screeching sounds as Harry rocked faster. "Oh…Sirius….oh, Sirius….please….." he whined, panting harder.

It occurred in his head that he shouldn't be doing this. He was taking advantage of Sirius's situation and it was wrong, Harry knew it. He was raping him, raping his helpless father figure and it turned him on…his cock even started to leak.

He then went faster and faster as the statue shifted back and forth with all of Harry's motion and suddenly they were the only ones in the room. Snape was no where. But something in the back of Harry's mind knew he was there. Watching. Possibly getting aroused himself? He wanted desperately for Sirius to spray into him but his body wouldn't let him. Maybe it was a good thing. But Harry wanted Sirius inside of him, so they could be one forever.

He suddenly saw Snape at the corner of his eye, with his wand raised, pointing at Sirius. Harry was too in the moment to make a move. This was all too great. Whatever Snape did, it would only make things better. Sexier.

And it did.

For Snape started to whisper a spell and thin clouds of green smoke seemed to overtake Harry and Sirius. Harry was only half watching. And then he felt something up his ass; Something soften, something start to crack. He kept humping, but he was now aware of what was happening.

Sirius's cock was first as it was probably the most alive body part. It's hard exterior in Harry's ass, grew flabby and flexible. This sensation was the world to Harry. It was the best and Harry couldn't help but come hard onto Sirius. He screamed in the process and hated himself for it, but it was beautiful. So wonderful. And then the rest of Sirius's hard body started to come back to life. His thighs and lower body started to regain it's pink color and Harry could feel the weight under him softening. His arms and legs wore next, once smoothed and hard to the touch, they were now alive again and Harry could see the veins and fingers start to curl into the mattress.

This was the best thing that was ever happening. It was like someone being born right under him. Something was alive again and he, Harry, was feeling first hand how it felt like. Finally Sirius's face started to turn back. First the color came, the blues in his eyes so bright and beautiful it made Harry thrust harder. Sirius's voice must've come next, as Harry heard a sort of whining coming out. Then his hair flew backwards, each strand an individual again, and Sirius started to blink. Harry humped harder and harder and then Sirius's expression started to change. His lips pulled back and his eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets. He tried to groan, but it occurred to Harry he probably still in the after effect of the spell. His eyes moved to Harry, and Harry slowed down as he saw the horror and pain looked on Sirius's face. Sirius's arms finally flew to Harry's stomach (which caught Harry off guard) and with an angry moan, he threw his godson off his body. Harry fell off the bed, his cock still wet as he fell and hit the wall. He panted as he got up and looked with pleasure at the cum covered cock of his godfather, sperm finally bursting from the slit. Sirius's hands went to his penis and his eyes shut with pleasure and humiliation. He started gasping for air and he sat upright, still cradling his cock, and started to pant.

Harry stared at him, somewhat insulted that the wonderful moment had to end so briefly. But the annoyance went away instantly as Sirius opened his eyes and stared into Harry's accusingly and betrayed.

"Harry…." Sirius managed to utter, still panting. "Why did you….why-"

Then his head went down and his eyes closed again, the effect of his on coming orgasm he was trying to resist. Harry stood up and walked towards Sirius and then it occurred to him that he was no longer marble. Snape had freed him and he was a human being again. This realization make Harry so thankful he started towards Sirius and put a hand on his shoulders, but Sirius pushed it away quickly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he panted.

Harry stared shocked and disappointed at him as he walked backwards. Sirius had just been angry with him. Furious for what he had done. Harry's worst nightmare had come true.

"You…you…you…" Sirius tried to talk but a moan found it's way out of his mouth.

"Leave Potter alone, Black," Snape suddenly said. "You satisfied him in way you could never do with your clothes on…"

Suddenly Sirius noticed Snape, and his eyes became fire.

"How dare you, you fucker…" Sirius snarled. And he struggled to get up, but he fell onto the floor, twitching, shaking…. He tried to get up again, but his whole body seemed to be in shock. Sirius whimpered at his pathetic ness and tried to get up again but it was too much.

"If you think your body is still in shock by the spell, it's your oncoming orgasm you should be angry about…" Snape said, a thing in his voice notifying Harry that he was indeed amused by this sight. Sirius didn't answer, but somewhat convulsed on the floor. He could no longer control his body's need. He kept moaning in pleasure and embarressment. Harry, with the greatest sympathy, knelt down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Sirius allowed this, but when he looked at Harry his eyes were pleading.

"How could you do this?" he asked. "How could you?"

But Sirius suddenly groaned in frustration. Sirius then got on all fours and seemed to try to take care of the situation himself. He started rubbing his oozing prick on the hard carpet, back and forth, back and forth slowly. The good thing was that his own cock became covered in it's own pre-cum, with provided some amount of sexual relief, but it was still no use; the way Sirius was taking it, he wasn't going to be able to cum, not now, possibly now ever. Harry sensed that Sirius realized this, which made his godfather only increased his thrusts on the carpet, going in a speed unimaginable to Harry. This was taking it's toll on Sirius, who was now panting, tongue even out of his mouth, eyes shut, and body tense. He let out short moans every now and then but they meant nothing. Sirius was desperate.

"Please, please, please…" he panted and it was too much for Harry when Sirius started to plead to the carpet.

"Sirius, just please…" Harry uttered. But Sirius didn't seem to hear him. He just kept humping the carpet harder and harder, sure this would set him free, but it would only torture him more. Harry's hand went straight to Sirius's wet cock then and Sirius arched his back.

"No, Harry, please….please, just leave me…" Sirius whimpered.

Harry could not though. He started to stroke his godfather's cock and Sirius let out a moan. Harry then realized, if they were going to get anywhere, he would have to take the reins. He pushed Sirius onto his back, who was still pleading for Harry to stop, but Sirius's legs opened up, offering the wet cock. Harry hesitated and then, as slowly as he could, wrapped his lips around the wet organ, his tongue stroking Sirius's shaft and lips pulling back Sirius's foreskin. Sirius yelled out and after a couple of seconds of this, he wrapped his hands around Harry's head. At first Harry thought he was going to pull him away, but instead he drew him closer. He embraced him. He started to stroke his head.

"Oh God, Harry," he whined. "Good boy….good boy….good boy…thank you, thank you…"

"Release yourself," Snape ordered Sirius. "Release yourself now…"

And with that, Sirius's back arched and he groaned and Harry's mouth filled with his sperm. His children. Harry kept sucking and sucking, and Sirius was not letting him down. Wave after wave of cum forced it's way down Harry's throat and Harry's felt Sirius's hands freeze, frozen in time, in the best orgasm he had ever had in his life. His eyes were rolled back into his head and Sirius was gone. But then Harry saw a quick swift of a wand. His eyes turned to the right where he saw Snape, his wand at the read, pointing it at him and Sirius.

"Marvefellious!" Snape yelled.

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he tried to scream _No! _but his mouth was full with his godfather's leaking thumping red cock. And then he felt his arms and Sirius's arms stiffen and watched in horror as his godfather's body began a pale grey again and his as well. He saw Sirius's head change to stone and he, himself, was slipping, slipping, slipping into more and more rock and hardness until it was done.


	8. Revenge

Snape lowered his wand and looked at the sight, something in his heart swimming with joy and pleasure. The humiliating sight of his worst enemy and what he was doing to his best's friends son in a statue form.

Black was now in a somewhat curled position, his legs raised high and hands grabbing Potter's hair. He was only kept up by his hard bottom, but it seemed that if Snape ever tried to touch Sirius, he would fall over. His head was back and his mouth was open just a jar and his eyes were cast upon the ceiling, looking at nothing. Just feeling.

And Harry…the poor boy. On his hands and knees like a dog sucking his godfather's cock. It was possibly the only other reason Black was still kept up. Potter's eyes were widened in pain and suddenly Snape got his muse again.

He walked over to them and started to touch them both, the hard marble. The veins in both of them. Once he even grabbed Harry's cock to see if it was just as thick as his godfathers. It was not, but something told Snape it would get there.

He walked to the door and then took one last look at the sight.

"Until next time," he whispered. And turned off the light and shut the door, leaving godfather and godson in darkness.

_-Fin-_

The sequel has Snape auctioning them off to Death Eaters :P

Seriously though, if you want a sequel, just tell me, I kind of already have a disgusting idea….XD

Possibly worse and more violating than this one though…


End file.
